


Like A Man In The Wilderness

by Fiorentino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because there are things that actually happened, High School, M/M, May or may not have smut in later chapters, Slow Build, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, Tags to be added, Tall Tales, but also kinda not, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorentino/pseuds/Fiorentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gabriel and Sam had met before Tall Tales?</p>
<p>This is the story of how Sam struggles in high school. How he struggles when he finds out he recognizes the trickster but he can't quite make out of what. How he felt when he found out the trickster was Gabriel. His high school best friend and archangel.</p>
<p>This is the story of how Sam fell in love with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little prompt popped up in my head. I was doing another prompt, but one thing let to another and this came out.

Sam’s head was thumping. His eyes hurt. All around him teenagers were dancing and making out. Girls dressed as slutty cheerleaders and guys as vampires. If only they knew.. Sam rolled his eyes when some girls started squealing when the quarterback of the school, Gabriel Novak, walked in. He just really wanted to go home, he never wanted to be here anyway.

 

It all started a week ago. Dean had come home all pumped about some stupid party.

‘’Come on, Sammy! We have to go!’’ Dean smirked and gave him a playful poke in the side. ‘’Heh, maybe you’ll finally meet some girl.’’ Sam rolled his eyes. Right, his brother didn’t know yet that he wasn’t exactly into _girls._

‘’Dean, I am not going to some lame Halloween party.’’

Dean pouted. ‘’Aw, why not? It’s a great way to make new friends!’’

‘’ _Because_ there’ll only be stupid popular kids. And besides, the only girls that’ll be there are those slutty cheerleaders. That you’re a jock doesn’t mean I have to go, Dean.’’

Dean looked offended at him. ‘’Are you saying that I’m stupid?’’ Sam sighed. ‘’Sammy, please. Go with me. Just to get our minds off of hunting.’’

The next day they went shopping for outfits. ‘’This is so lame, none of these costumes look real.’’ Suddenly Dean smirked darkly at him. ‘’Doesn’t mean we can’t make them look real.’’

Sam laughed and punched his arm. ‘’Dean, no.’’ Later on, Sam ended up as some Disney prince and Dean as one of the vampires, of course.

 

And then they ended up here, at the party. Well, _he_ ended up here. Dean wondered off a little time ago, probably making out with some random girl. Sam was a bit mad at him. He was the one who dragged him here and then he just _left_.

He looked back to Gabriel. The quarterback looked slightly proud as all the girls were drooling around him. He couldn’t blame them for it, of course. He was quite handsome. With his hazel eyes and perfect hair. His nice body. And his smile- No, Sam, enough. He shook his head a bit.

‘’Ladies, ladies! There’s enough Gabriel to go around.’’ He winked at them, and two girls started fighting with the classic, ‘he winked at me!’. Sam rolled his eyes and spotted a bowl of punch. If he couldn’t leave he might as well get drunk, right? He strolled over to the table grabbed a plastic cup. He scooped some punch into the cup and downed it in one go, hissing slightly at the burn of the alcohol. He scooped up some more and turned around, only to bump into someone and spilling his drink all over said someone. Sam gasped and started apologizing like a madman.

‘’Oh my god! I am so sorry! Here, I’ll clean it up!’’ He grabbed as many napkins as he could and started dipping them on the boy’s shirt. He looked up, only to meet gaze with two hazel eyes. He widened his eyes and stammered, stopping the dipping. This was it, this was the moment where he was going to die. Not by monsters but by the school quarterback. So you could imagine he was surprised when it didn’t happen.

Gabriel smirked. ‘’Hi there.’’ Sam’s heart stopped right then and there. He madly continued dipping.

‘’Gabriel, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were there! I’m would never do that! Please, don’t kill m-‘’ He was interrupted by a hand grabbing his wrist.

‘’Jeez, kiddo, calm down a bit, will ya?’’ Gabriel looked at him. Sam blushed and looked down, mumbling a sorry. Gabriel smiled. ‘’Good.’’ Sam groaned.

‘’I didn’t even want to come in the first place,’’ he sighed, ‘’I was dragged here.’’ Gabriel frowns.

‘’You didn’t? Good, because I didn’t want come either.’’

‘’Really? But you’re the quarterback! It literally swarms with girls who want you here!’’

‘’Yeah, that’s the problem.’’

Sam tilted his head. ‘’What? Why?’’

‘’Because I’m not into them. Not into any girls at all.’’

Sam blinked a bit confused. ‘’I do not follow you..’’

‘’It’s because I’m _gay,_ you idiot.’’ Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sam mentally slapped himself for being stupid. Right.

‘’How do I know you’re not fucking with me?’’ He squinted. Gabriel frowned at him.

‘’How the hell is telling you that I’m gay fucking with you?’’

‘’Because _I’m_ gay.’’ Oh shit. Fuck. He said it. Out loud. To Gabriel, the hottest guy in school. Gabriel smiled brightly.

‘’We have so much in common! Oh, we were just meant to be!’’ He folded his hands together and brought them to his heart in a playful way. Sam rolled his eyes.

‘’You don’t even know my name.’’ Gabriel smirked at him again.

‘’Why, of course I do, Sammy!’’ Sam widened his eyes again.

‘’H-How-‘’ ‘’Dean, smartass. He talks about his ‘awesome little brother’ all the time. He really loves you, you know that? He is a good brother.’’

Sam shook his head a bit. ‘’H-he does? Wow.. I..’’

‘’I know Dean is an ass sometimes, but you’re lucky to have him, you know that?’’

Sam couldn’t believe it. First he was just some nerd doing nothing at a party, and now he is having a serious conversation about family with _the_ Gabriel Novak.

‘’I know family can be hard sometimes. I grew up in a family without a mother. I don’t even _have_ one. I’m not as awesome as some people like to think I am. I was raised by my older brothers, Michael and Lucif- _Luke_ , along with my little brothers and sisters. I come from a strict catholic family, as you may have noticed. Most people know nothing about my family. They only know I have a younger brother named Cast- _Cas_. My father was almost never around.’’

He looked down sadly.

‘’He still isn’t. I haven’t seen him since a long time ago. It.. _feels_ like thousands of years. I miss him, you know? I really do. A lot. And it gets even better. My older brothers started having a big fight a long time ago. One that drove my family apart. My oldest brother cast my other older brother out. The fight started over something my father did. My oldest brother did everything he said. My other older brother… Well, he loved father the most. They always talked and did everything together. But then, father started acting weird.. He.. _discovered_ these new things. _Luke_ hated them. Michael loved them. I didn’t know what to do.. I spent most of my times hiding in places. Crying. What I’m doing here at school isn’t me. This is a mask.’’

Sam’s eyes had started watering halfway through. ‘’Gabriel-..’’

‘’Oh, spare me the ‘I never knew’ ’s. I’ve given up a long time ago on being sad. I’m over it.’’ He was clenching his jaw.

Sam sighed and looked up at him. Gabriel smiled softly. ‘’I’m okay, really.’’

Sam took a deep breath. ‘’I will tell you my story.’’ Gabriel nodded encouragingly. ‘’My mother died when I was a few months old. She died in a.. _fire_. It was started by someone. My father was driven mad by the loss. He would find out who killed her at all costs. He forgot about Dean and me. He taught us everything he knew about.. _staying safe._ He.. He was never there. Dean practically raised me. He looked after me, always keeping me safe. There were.. People trying to come after us. My father learned us to shoot. We always moved from town to town. Dean always did what dad said. ‘The family business’, they call it. My father is always away. Always hunting. Dean says that when he graduates he wants to do what dad does. Find the bastard that killed my mother. But I..’’ He smiled softly. ‘’I don’t want that.’’ His eyes lit up. ‘’I want to go to college! I want to get great grades and then graduate. I want to go to Stanford! I want to study law and become one of the best lawyers there is.’’

Gabriel looks a bit taken aback. ‘’You.. You seem really passionate about that.’’ His eyes softened and Sam somehow immediately calmed. ‘’I can appreciate that.. I’m sorry about your loss.’’ He smiled softly and Sam could have sworn his eyes glimmered gold for a bit. ‘’It’s late now, Sam. You should go home.’’ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, handing Sam a little note. ‘’Text me if anything happens, with your father and all.’’


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting in another one of the crappy motels. What Gabriel had told him and what he told Gabriel..

He hadn’t fully lied to Gabriel. It was true about his father and his mother. True about Dean. The only thing he wasn’t really being honest about was what they were doing. It wasn’t just ‘going after the guy who killed their mother’. It was going after and ganking the demon or whatever that killed their mother.

He didn’t text Gabriel until next week. It was when John had one of his outbursts.

**Gabriel…**

Sam sighed and patiently waited for the text with the ‘Sorry, who is this?’ But then..

** Sam, are you okay? Is something wrong?  **

Sam looked at his phone surprised. He hesitated wether to tell him or not. He closed his eyes and decided, why the hell not? Gabriel would graduate in a year or so anyway and he would probably never see him again, right?

**My father..**

 

**Sam?**

 

**He came home again. He had been away for 2 weeks and now he just waltzed in..**

 

Sam realized he might as well just be honest about everything.

 

 

**He was after the person who hunted my mother. Now he came back all bruised and angry. He.. started yelling at me. That it was my fault she died. That if I was never born she would still be alive. That Dean, she and him would have formed a happy little family. Dean got really angry and then.. Then dad punched him.. Please, don’t be surprised if Dean comes to school with a black eye tomorrow.**

 

Sam wasn’t surprised he didn’t get a reply for a long time. Gabriel probably thought he was crazy and would ignore him for the rest of his school days.

 

**I’m coming over.**

 

Sam widened his eyes and reread the text a few times over.

 

**What? Gabriel, you can’t be serious.**

 

**Well, you clearly read it. I wasn’t lying. I’m coming over right now.**

 

**Gabriel, no! Don’t be stupid, he’ll hurt you.**

**Gabriel?**

**Gabriel!**

 

 

Sam panicked slightly when he heard a doorbell ring. Had Gabriel been serious? He heard his father open the door and he heard his gruff voice.

 

‘’What the hell do you want?’’

 

Sam ran out of his bedroom and listened to the conversation. He heard Dean behind him. ‘’G-Gabriel? What is he doing here?’’ Sam shushed him.

 

 

‘’I’m here to talk about our ‘Lord’ and ‘Saviour’ God.’’ He heard Gabriel snarl while saying it. ‘’Do you have time for a word of the lord?’’

 

 

He saw that his father was about to close the door. ‘’You fuck off with your gay little faggot bible.’’ John glared. Dean widened his eyes when Gabriel put a foot in the door to stop it.

 

 

‘’Because the Lord, mr. Winchester, doesn’t want you to punch and hurt Sam and Dean.’’ Sam got slightly nervous as he saw his dad reaching for his gun.

 

‘’Who the hell are you?’’ he growled out.

 

 

Gabriel looked at him with a stern gaze and with a dark growl he said, ‘’Gabriel. Call me Gabriel.’’

 

 

Then it all happened so fast. Gabriel knocked their father out and waved at them to come over to his car. ‘’Come on, guys. He’ll wake up soon.''

 

Once in the car, Dean shook his head. ‘’What did you do that for?’’ Gabriel continued looking at the road and spoke casually.

 

‘’Because Father told me to.’’

 

‘’And by father you mean..’’

 

‘’God, yes. Please don’t think I’m crazy.’’ He was still looking at the road.

 

After that the year went so fast.

He and Gabriel became good friends. Gabriel was always there for him and Dean when John went mad again. He always doubted wether he should tell Gabriel that they were hunters or not. He didn’t know why, but around Gabriel he always felt so calm. He felt like he could tell him anything. Everything. Gabriel really was unique. He knew everything. He always knew what to do. It was almost the end of the year when John decided to turn mad again.

It was then that he decided to tell Gabriel. They were in the car with him, again. He saved them once again, hero of the day.

 

 

‘’Gabriel.. We have to be real honest with you..’’ Dean had glared at him.

‘’Sammy, no.’’

‘’Dean, we have to.’’ Gabriel had frowned at him, slightly confused.

‘’Sam? Dean? What’s wrong?’’

‘’Truth is, our mother wasn’t killed by some psychopath. She was killed, allright. Just not by something human.’’ He hesitated slightly. ‘’She was killed by a demon named Azazel. Our dad and we are hunters. We hunt all evil. When we ‘caught the flue’ we were really just working on a case. When our dad was away he was hunting after Azazel.’’ He glanced slightly at Gabriel, who just remained calm and continued steering.

‘’We hunt monsters, demons. Yes, demons are real. You would think angels are real, too, but they aren’t. I know that for sure. Why else would my life be like this? If they exist, they are fucking with us and they are dicks.’’ Gabriel coughed at that.

By the time Sam finished talking they had reached Ellen, where he would drop them off. Sam and Dean had stepped out of the car and Gabriel had replied to Sam with a small, ‘’I know.’’ Before quickly driving off, leaving him to stand there dazed. He saw that golden sparkle again.

 

A few weeks after that, Gabriel graduated.

 

They didn’t see him after that again. They had searched for him everywhere.

 

Couldn’t find a trace of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter two. Chapter three coming right up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Chapter 3! This takes place in Tall Tales.

They were working on a case. A tricky one. Literally tricky.

‘’You have gotten yourself a trickster, boys.’’ Bobby’s voice sounded through the room. Sam frowned. He and Dean had been fighting. Dean had broken his laptop and had accused him of flattening the Impala's tires. When they were telling the story to Bobby they had both twisted the truth. It was Dean who eventually spoke up.

‘’A _trickster_.’’

‘’These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.’’

‘’The laptop.’’

‘’The tires.’’

‘’It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles.’’

Dean frowns. ‘’So, what is it, what, what, spirit, demon, what?’’

‘’Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.’’

That was the moment it all clicked for Sam. The janitor they had been talking to earlier.

‘’Dean, who do we know that has been on ground zero this whole time?’’

They went out to kill him that night, but Sam couldn’t do it. He had recognized the janitor from something. He just didn’t know what.

 

_**The day before** _

 

‘’How long have you worked here?’’

The janitor led them to a room. ‘’I’ve been mopping these floors for six years.’’ He switched on the light. ‘’There you go, guys.’’ Sam pulled out his EMF meter. Just to be sure. They were investigating the room where the professor had died. The janitor frowned at him. He pointed at the EMF meter. ‘’What the hell is _that_ for?’’

‘’Just.. Looking for wires in the wall.’’ Sam squinted slightly. He recognized that voice, he just didn’t quite remember. And those eyes.. He shook his head a little, he was acting stupid. The janitor looked at him like he was crazy.

‘’Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good.’’

Dean frowned. ‘’And why is that?’’

‘’Well, he’s dead.’’

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Went out that window, right **there**.’’ He walked towards a window.

Sam tilted his head. ‘’Where you working that night?’’

‘’I was the one who found him. I saw him get into the building.’’

‘’Was he alone?’’

‘’Well, he was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her.’’

‘’So you saw her come in. Did you ever see her come out?’’

The janitor looked slightly confused. ‘’Now that you mention it, no.’’

‘’You ever seen her around before?’’

‘’Well, not _her_..’’

Dean had his mouth stuffed with little nuts. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Sam glared at him.

‘’I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality here? He brought _a lot_ of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat.’’

Dean laughed delightedly at that and Sam glared darker at him. The janitor just grinned. Sam spoke up again.

‘’One more thing, this building only has four stories, right?’’

The janitor nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’

‘’There wouldn’t happen to be a room six-six-nine?’’

‘’Of course not, why’d you ask?’’

 

_**Now** _

 

Sam had almost gotten himself and Dean killed. In the end they succeeded killing the trickster. Well, Dean did. There had been this women and a man with a chainsaw. Dean got attacked by the women and the trickster just watched. Just as the man with the chainsaw was about to strike him, Dean had stabbed the creature with a stake, making everything he created disappear. Dean and Bobby had long forgotten about the case, but Sam.. Sam couldn’t help but wonder why he knew this trickster. This.. creature. He felt so calm around him. Like they knew each other. His eyes held something familiar, a golden sparkle. He wondered where he had seen them before. He continued thinking about him for many days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I might not post in a few days because of school and stuff, but I'll try and write chapter 4 as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feedback or criticism is always welcome. I don't know how long this story is going to be. It depends on how many people read this, I guess.


End file.
